Trying to be Normal
by DarkBlue23
Summary: This is a story about a Tree Hill daughter in search of her parents. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had never met my parents. Well I suppose I had when I was a baby, but my life was nothing like how everyone else grows up. Sure I always had Grandma Karen, but I always wanted more. I always wanted a mom, a dad, a real family.

I can only really remember one time that I got to see my dad. It was when I was three and had begged my uncle Lucas to take me to one of his basketball games. I was meeting the team when a man stepped into the room. He was tall and had the same deep blue eyes and black hair as I do. I ran into his arms knowing that was where I was supposed to be. He held me for a while until I turned and asked him, "Are you my daddy?"

There were tears in his eyes when he finally answered, "Yes."

That was all I knew. He had left shortly afterward, and Uncle Luke had rushed me home. All I had to go on was that he played basketball and slightly resembled me (well not exactly the whole size part, I am pretty petite). Know that I think about it, he might not have resembled me at all. It was just one of those memories that I had played over so many times in my head that it so easily could have been altered.

It wasn't until four years ago that I had seen that face again. How could I not have it was spread all over the magazine covers and entertainment shows? Grandma Karen had tried to hide it at first, but in very subtle ways. The quick turn of a channel as I walked into the room, the missing magazines from the café, were all too easy for a thirteen year old to miss when other things were already crowding my mind. Gossip though is always one of the main priorities for a teenager, especially when they were taught by the queen bee herself, or as I like to call her Auntie Brooke.

It was when I was eavesdropping on Lucas and Brooke, a skill she had taught me (though I guess had never expected me to use on her), when I finally discovered all the strangeness.

"Riley is smart, Luke. She's gonna see this sooner or latter," Brooke whispered from the back room of the café.

"Maybe not," Lucas answered, in the same hushed voice as his wife.

"Luke, she looks exactly like them and there pictures are everywhere," Brooke pointed out. "It's like they are Brangelina, but more Naley."

I took that time to walk causally in, as if I hadn't heard a thing. "Whose Naley and Brangelina," I asked sitting down on an empty, slightly worn out stool, which had been hidden away to the back.

"Well Brangelina was like this famous power couple from our day and Naley is, um, the newest power couple."

I had waited for her to say more, but she simply left it at that. This was very unlike the blabber mouth Brooke I had grown to love. I nodded and stepped out of the room, determined to know more.

_Ok so this is a finished story of mine, but I am planning a sequal so I thought it would be a good idea to add the origanal!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went right home from the café and headed straight for the computer. I googled Naley but nothing came up. That was strange, so I went straight to ET online. There were no Naleys anywhere, but I soon found and article on a singer Haley and her NBA star husband Nathan. I read first for some spying info and secondly because they are the newest star couple, I needed to know them for the cafeteria the next day if not for the possibility that they could be my parents. At first I hadn't picked up on the obvious details. It was at the second read through when I finally saw it. They grew up in Tree Hill, their last name was Scott and then I found the picture at the bottom of the page. It was him, the man I met all those years ago; exactly the way I had remembered him. This time though he was standing next to a woman, a woman with my features and my height. There was no doubt in my mind, these were my parents.

I printed out the picture and headed back to the café. Brooke was still there just like I expected. If anyone one was going to break down and tell me the truth it would be her.

"Do you have something to tell me," I whispered angrily. I was very frustrated but still in no way wanted to cause a scene.

"What do you mean," Brooke asked confused, turning to face me.

I took the picture out of my pocket and practically shoved it in her face. She quickly became flushed.

"Ya that's the couple I was talking about," Brooke said in about the least convincing way possible.

"Brooke come on, Nathan and Haley Scott, who grew up in Tree Hill and just happen to look exactly like me!"

She turned around pretending to be preoccupied with wiping the counter, "Riley, I've told you thousands of times, I went to high school with your parents. They were very much in love and they loved you very much. That's it Rie, OK. And come do you really think your parents are celebrities? I mean Of course everyone wishes things like that but it is never true and Scott that has got to be a common last name and…" Brooke rambled on.

I finally walked away, to Brookes relief and knew exactly were to go. If Brooke wasn't going to tell me the truth then I would go to the one person who had no idea it was even a secret at all. So that is how I winded up at the nursing home asking for Whitey Durham's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Whitey," I said walking into the small room.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pain," he joked as I sat down in the chair besides his bed.

He looked happy and healthy but I knew it was just a show for me. Normally he was frustrated not knowing what was going on. He had Alzheimer's and could only really remember up until the fall of '07, when I was born. The only thing he could remember any latter then that was me.

"I wanted to ask you something" I said, staring at him as if willing the truth to come out. "Can you tell me about my parents?"

"Sure," he answered happily. "Well Nathan was probably the most stubborn and the best player I had. He was a pretty horrible person; Danny screwed him up, until he fell in love with your mother. Haley tutored, that's how your parents met actually. She changed him. They were married shortly afterward, shocking everyone. They were after all only 16. They went through a rough patch though; you see your mom went on tour, leaving your father behind. She came back, but it took a while for him to take her back. They renewed their vows and then shortly after they found out they were going to have you."

I smiled. This was all new to me. I had had my thoughts, but the truth seemed better. I waited to hear why they left me the part I dreaded most, but he said nothing. That must have happened after his memory ended.

"Thanks Whitey," I exclaimed jumping out of the chair.

"So only a quick visit," He asked.

"Yep, I have to go," I told him jumping up. I kissed his forehead on my way out.

If he couldn't tell me then I would go directly to my best source. That is how I found myself at the airport after spending all my savings, heading to California.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had finally gotten settled in my seat on the plane when I found the Friends with Benefit Play list. Peyton had given me my iPod for my birthday that year already programmed, so I was still discovering new things everyday (after all it is hard to go through 823 songs). I started listening and it was good, nothing special. That was until I came upon Halo by Haley James Scott, by my mother.

I could remember when I first got my Ipod. That night I had been sitting on my bed across from Keith, my best friend who is two weeks younger then me (a point I love to point out to him all the time).

_"Do you ever wish you met him," I said._

_"Met who," he asked confused glancing over his shoulder, from where he sat by the computer._

_"Keith. I mean your dad Keith, I already know you've met yourself," I joked._

_"Sometimes," he answered, twirling the chair to face me. "I hear a lot of good things about him you know. It makes me wish I could meet him."_

_"At least they tell you about him," I said in a much ruder way then intended._

_"Ya well you know Rie your parents are still alive. If you really wanted to see them just go out and find them so you will stop sulking around," he shot back._

What Keith said had stuck with me. Why didn't I just go find them? Well he definitely couldn't say that anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as the plane landed I realized my slight flaw in plans. You see I hadn't gotten any further then getting to California, the rest I didn't know. What would I say to them, how would I even find them?

I needed help so I called the one person who wouldn't rat me out, even if he would a little worried about me.

"Rie Where the hell are you," Keith asked half conscious.

"Oh, in California, but that isn't why I called. I need you to look up the address for Nathan and Haley Scott," I told him while trying to find my large duffel bag.

"You're trying to find who," Keith asked still asleep. "Wait YOUR IN CALIFORNIA!"

"Yes, keep it down. Know can you please find the address," I calmly told him.

"Rie my mom's going crazy because she can't find you and you're telling me you are across the country. Have you gone crazy, because I thought your whole tutoring for fun thing was the extent of your madness," He said.

"Tutoring is fun and no I haven't gone crazy. Now will you please tell me the address," I asked, now slightly frustrated.

"Nathan and Haley Scott, how am I supposed to find the address exactly," He said, and I could here him walking to his computer.

"Oh it is probably on one of those stars homes websites," I answered, finally finding the bag.

"You went to California to see celebrities," He laughed.

"No they are my parents," I told him.

After finally getting the address and convincing Keith not to tell on me, I made my way to the house. It wasn't far luckily, only a short cab ride, which quickly spent up the remainder of my cash. The house was huge, just the kind that you find in Cribs shows and plastered around magazines. It had a large fence of hedges to block out intruders and a small gate to allow the welcomed in. I pressed a button on the side of the gate.

A sweet voice soon asked, "Who is it?"

"Riley Scott. I am looking for my parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come right in," the voice told me.

I was confused by this. Why wouldn't they be more excited to see me? I made my way to the door quickly found my answer.

"You're not them," I said disappointed.

"No, I clean the house but I expected they would want you here," the girl laughed motioning me to come in.

As soon as I walked in I knew what she meant. I was everywhere. The entire house was practically a shrine to me. There was pictures of Keith trying to teach me how to play basketball, all of my class pictures, the Christmas cards Karen sent out every year, pictures of me hanging around the café, and some I never have seen before. My mom holding me as a baby, my dad trying to rock me to sleep, a family picture at some park.

"You're that girl right," the cleaning lady asked pointing to a picture of me giving my first tutoring picture.

"Ya, I am. Do you know when they will be home," I said, feeling so close to seeing them.

"Oh, any moment actually," the girl told me happily.

That was when the door opened.

"Hey Mary thanks the house looks beautiful," I could hear my mom say.

"You have a visitor Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Mary shouted over to the front door.

"I thought we said no one is allowed in," my dad started but was soon cut of by Mary.

"I think you will be happy for this visitor. It is Riley."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I could hear bags' crashing onto the floor as the news was spoken.

"Ri Ri Riley," My mom stuttered.

I walked over to the door to find my parents, both with their jaws dropped. They seemed to have a light surrounding them, like in movies and TV shows and looked larger then life. My mom was in a simple tank top and shorts with her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and my dad was in jeans and a polo.

"You look so grown up," my mom said tears now forming in her eyes.

I couldn't handle standing there anymore so I ran up and hugged her.

She smiled the brightest, most joy filled smile I had ever seen and whispered in my ear, "I am so happy you came to find us."

Next my dad pulled me away to his arms and wrapped them around me. I had never felt as safe as that in my life; I had never felt so loved.

They asked so many question about me, wanting to know everything, and I happily answered. My mom called Karen, who was extremely angry at me, but at the same time sounded as proud as ever. I was going to stay with them, at least for the next three weeks (it was a week before Christmas vacation).

It was pure bliss, or at least it was until I got up the guts to ask why they left a week later. I was nervous walking into their room not that I hadn't before earlier that week, but I knew what was about to come. It would probably be some sad story about two struggling teenagers that would only make me angry. I didn't want to ruin anything but I needed to know.

I found only my mom, lying across the bed with her notebook in front of her and a pencil balancing over the paper. I could tell she was concentrating, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes staring holes through the sheet. She was probably writing a song like she would occasionally do when escaping into her room.

She looked up realizing my presence and asked, "What's up Rie?

I turned not being able to face her and said, "I need to know why you and dad left me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come sit here," my mom said waving me over to her bed.

I walked over making sure not to make eye contact the entire time. Once I reached the bed I lied down next to her.

"Did you know I almost lost you," she told me in a matter of fact sort of way. I shook my head and she continued, "Well I did. You see Rie your dad and I were so young when we got married and we both didn't have a job, well actually I worked at the café but that is not the point. We were really in debt and your dad, stupidly I may add, borrowed some money from this group of gamblers. They started forcing him to shave points of his basketball games, which he did, but then they told him to lose the state championship, which he didn't. That night after the game one of the gamblers, I think his name was Daunte, almost ran over your father but I pushed him out of the way. I don't really remember what happened next except that I almost lost you. We thought that was the end of them, because Daunte died after hitting me he crashed the car, but a year later they came back. This time though they threatened you. We didn't know what to do. We didn't have enough money to pay them back and we knew we couldn't protect you by staying there, so we left. Karen said she would take care of you and we transferred to Stanford. We were too scared to come back. Once we got enough money we gave it to them but you were too old by then. We knew we couldn't come and mess up everything you knew. Honey we wanted to come back but we couldn't.

That was not at all what I had expected. They were trying to save me. I felt guilty for my suspicions now but I couldn't be happier to know they had a good reason for leaving.

Later that day we went shopping to get ready for Christmas. It was great being able to feel like a normal mother and daughter (well without the fighting). We got a tree, some presents and ate dinner, then headed home. Nothing news worthy or so I thought.

The next day we went out to get some coffee. We were walking home when suddenly my mom stopped.

I looked over at the magazine stand that she was staring at and read to my self, "Congratulations to the Scotts. It's a thirteen year old girl?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I grabbed the magazine and quickly opened it to the proper page.

That's right I read. Nathan and Haley Scott have a thirteen year old daughter named Riley Karen Scott. The couple has recently been spotted taking walks around town with there daughter and just yesterday Haley was seen on a girl's day out with her daughter preparing for Christmas. Why the couple has been hiding their daughter we don't know yet but a close source to the family says, "They haven't seen her for most of her life. Only last week she showed up. They have pictures of her all over their house though. It is really cute how close they are." There is definitely more to this story though and our reporters are hard at work to find out what.

Below that were pictures from the past week. Me and my mom trying to pick the perfect Christmas tree, me clutching my dads arm as we walked down the street, us eating a family dinner out. I had never suspected that our private family matters would be the latest celebrity news.

"Oh honey I am so sorry you have to go through this," my mom said sympathetically. "I'll call my publicist and try to sort something out. If you don't want to do anything that is fine but we will probably be suckered into some sort of interview."

I nodded still in shock. Why would someone want to know all about me? My life wasn't that exciting. So what if I happen to be the daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott, it still doesn't make me news worthy. I mean really you are not about to see oh look there is Riley wearing the latest Gap jeans written in a magazine. O.K. so they might comment on my stylish Clothes over Bro's outfits but the only reason I have those is because of Auntie Brooke. Oh this was so frustrating.

When we finally got home my mom spent over an hour on the phone. When she finally got off there were about ten spots lined up wanting to be the first to get the inside scoop.

"O.K. Rie the choices are Entertainment Tonight, People magazine, Time magazine, a whole lot of tabloids, which I wouldn't recommend, Us weekly, Seventeen magazine, Sixty minutes, which I don't really see why they are interested, oh and for my favorite Oprah wants to do a special on us," she laughed, brushing this off as if it was usual.

"Whichever you want," I told her, realizing I would have to do something. If we didn't then the paparazzi would never leave my family alone. Getting it over with quickly would be the best.

"All right Oprah it is," She said turning back to the phone.

I laughed to myself knowing how ridiculous this was going to be. I was never one who needed attention; I never liked all eyes on me. If anything I was a wallflower. How was that going to work on a TV show like Oprah? How was I going to sit there and share all my problems with the world when I have trouble telling them to the people that are closest to me? They wouldn't care about school or how I feel about my family like Keith would. Would they laugh and point. It was already hard to deal with being a teenager it would be even harder when everyone watched your every move.

My mom walked back into the living room in the process of hanging up the phone. "They want us their in two days. You know Rie we really don't have to do this if you don't want to," she told me, making eye contact.

"Mom it is fine we just have to get this over with so they will leave us alone. Any way it might be fun," I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Great honey. And don't worry they don't have to know everything. You only should say what you are comfortable sharing." Then she added more to herself, "This will be fine," and walked out.

This would be fine? I didn't quite by that. I spent the next day worrying about our appearance When the day finally came I sat in the plane in a total silence thinking, This is going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Darling you look great," the make up artist exclaimed.

She had just gotten done giving me the "natural look". I personally wasn't buying it. If it was natural then wouldn't I have no makeup on?

I was extremely nervous. My fingernails had transformed into stubs over the twenty minutes since I had entered the building and my foot had not stopped tapping. I knew I looked ridiculous like that but it helped to calm me.

Everyone had given me a talk to help me or at least they thought would help. My dad sat me down and told me all about his nerves before his first press conference, in which he was supposed to announce were he was planning to go to college, but instead ended up announcing that he had just found out my mom was pregnant with me. My mom told me all about her butterflies over the first time she sang on tour and hid under a desk while singing the finale to Les Mis. That one only left me more petrified. Brooke called and told me all about how she ended up ditching her first fashion show and about how her first interview with a magazine went. Which by the way was horrible apparently. Uncle Luke called also to tell me about his first real basketball game, were he missed every shot. Keith tried to tell me something about how hard it is to play basketball. Ya well I don't think it is as hard as standing in front of a crowd and telling them all about how you found your long lost celebrity parents. Peyton made a call too to tell me about how she got Nada Surf to commit to her benefit CD with her birth mother who she had just met. Her talk was probably my favorite because she was the only one who at least understood my feeling about my parents. Of course it was also slightly annoying having Peyton pause every few seconds to tell Jenny to turn down her music and then laughing about how she was growing up into mini Peyton.

My thoughts were put to a halt by the sudden five minutes till air time that suddenly rang through the building. Oh my god I was going to hyperventilate. My parents were all ready and looked fine. How could they have been fine when I was a nervous wreck? At least I looked fine wearing a new Clothes over Bro's dress Brooke had made especially for me when she heard about that we were going to be on the show. It was a dark red sundress that hung lightly on my shoulders and had a piece of string lacing in the front right under its scoop neck and ended in a bow. Cute and sophisticated Brooke had called it. Well at least I had the dress making me look cute and sophisticated because the rest of me was much to scared.

Then the one minute call was made. I was rushed into my spot waiting for the Que. I was so going to mess this up.

"This is such an amazing story we have for you today. Riley Scott went on a search to find her parents and is now her. May I welcome THE SCOTT FAMILY," Oprah practically yelled.

My parents led me out onto the stage, holding my hands. Before I knew it I was sitting on the couch staring at the enormous crowd.

"Riley, how did you find your parents," Oprah asked me as if we were casually talking and there was not a crowd staring us down.

"Well I had always wanted to know them," I said shyly. "So when I over heard my aunt and uncle talking about them a little over a week ago I began to dig for more information. That is how I stumbled upon an article about them. I could tell it was them because well I look like them, we share the same last name and the fact that they grew up in Tree Hill where I live. So I spent all of my savings, you know birthday checks, babysitting money, money I had made from working at my grandma's café, to buy a ticket to California. Then I found them," I told the crowd simply.

After a lot of oh my feeling s talk it was finally over.

"See honey it wasn't that bad," my dad reassured me as we walked out of the building.

"Right daddy," I laughed.

"Ya Rie you did great," my mom added in.

"Sure," I said skeptically.

"Yes it was. I remember my first TV appearance. Let's just say your dad really didn't like it," she told in.

"Please do not bring that up," my dad warned.

"Oh Nathan it was what fifteen years ago," my mom continued the banter.

"Mom you went on tour before I was born," I asked. I had not known this. I had just assumed that she began to sing after they left.

"Ya, but I stopped because I missed your daddy," she informed me.

"Oh," I said. My mom had left my dad for a while. Hmm… so he knew what it was like to be left behind.

We spent the rest of the time happily. It was like a real family vacation (well it was a real family vacation). Everything was great until my parents received the phone call. The phone call reinstating the threat against me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Was it a coincidence that when I walked out that day it was darker, as if the sky had been swallowed by a cloud? As if a warning that something bad was about to happen? My parents had gotten security of course. I had a body guard following my every move and my parents hadn't left my side since the call. But on Christmas Eve though things had a turn for the worse.

We were on the way to Tree Hill, for a nice family Christmas. It was my moms plan actually. She thought a while away from the glitz and glam of Hollywood would help us forget about what was going on. That's how we ended up on our long road trip. We were all alone only 100 miles away from Tree Hill when my dad decided we would take a rest stop.

"I'll stay," I told them as they were stepping out of the car. Their suspicious looks burned a hole through my gaze. "Everything will be fine," I reassured them.

"Honey we are just trying to look out for you," My dad said extremely worried.

"Daddy we are across the country. They have no idea where we are anyway," I rambled. "And anyway I can protect my self," I added sternly.

"I have no doubt about that Rie, I've seen you Tie Bo up the place, but you don't know what you are dealing with," My mom warned. "They are the kind of people who are fine running people over to get what they want."

"And trying to break their knees," my dad added in.

"Trust me please," I begged, staring them down.

"Fine but if anything happens to you," my mom said.

"I know, I know it's my fault," I finished her sentence.

"Just stay in the car," my dad said as they finally left.

It was great at first to finally get a moment to my self. Then the quietness began to suffocate me. It was just too much. They were going to come and hurt me. Oh my God I was going to die. I had to go and find my parents.

As I opened the car the wind almost knocked me over. As I tried to steady my self, an arm quickly came to help.

"Oh thanks," I told the stranger. He was built with scruffy blonde hair.

"It's fine," he said. "I am Bear by the way," he added. "I am going to be you worst nightmare."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It all came in a flash. His arms holding me tightly, his hand wrapped around my mouth making sure I couldn't scream for help. I tried to wrestle my self out but it was no use. They really don't tell you about this in Tie Bo, about what to do when someone more then twice your size and age tries to kidnap you.

He pushed me into his trunk. "No one can hear you from in there so don't even bother," He laughed cruelly, then slammed the door.

There was no way to yell back there. Even if I had wanted to I was to busy gasping for breath to even consider screaming for help. Time seemed to fade back in the trunk also. I seriously couldn't tell you if I was in there for hours or minutes. By the time we stopped though I could tell we were far away. It was darker, if that was possible, and stars were peaking through the clouds. We were somewhere in the woods. I could see trees and greens everywhere, and a small grey building tucked in the distance.

"Get out," Bear screamed, while thrusting the trunk open.

The first thing I did was gasp for breath. The second was to scream as loudly as possible.

"No one can hear you were we are now," He laughed again.

Was I like the worst victim or something because apparently everything I did made Bear crack up? Bear. What a stupid name. Did his mother seriously sit there and say, "Oh yes I would like to name my son Bear." It was like paving the way for him to be a criminal. When I have kids I would pick something nicer, like James for a boy or Morgan for a girl. Boy could my thoughts get of track.

By the time I came back to reality we were in what seemed like a basement. He tied my arms behind my back and walked up the creaky stairs I had been led down.

"Don't move," he warned and then slammed the door.

I could remember my dad sitting next to me telling me about the time he ran into the high school, while a shooting was taking place to save my mom.

"You know what the smartest thing I did was," He had asked me.

"What daddy, run back to save mom," I laughed, a sweet laugh, that was so different to the one I was hearing over and over that horrible night.

"No sweetie, but good guess. Actually I had turned the volume off on my cell, so when Jimmy walked out of the room, I quickly sent a text to your Grandfather, while everyone else had had their phones taken away," He told me.

Since that conversation I had always kept my cell on mute. It was just one of those silly things I did, like only eat the brown M&Ms since I had watched Wedding Planer. I didn't think it could eventually come in handy.

I wriggled up and down until my cell phone bounced out of my pocket. I kicked off my sandals, the ones I had refused to take off until I had to put my large boots on, and tried desperately to open my phone with only my toes. I managed, just barely, and pressed the numbers 911.

"I'm Riley Scott. I've been kidnapped by someone named Bear. I'm in what seems like a basement," I whispered hurriedly. Then I heard foot steps from upstairs. "He's coming back," I added panicked, then quickly flipped my cell off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh so I see you've been trying to escape," Bear noted, looking over at the sandals I had kicked off and my frazzled expression. "Well you know it is not going to work. There are people everywhere in this building making sure of that," he laughed.

Then he walked out making a slight mistake. He didn't lock the door. I struggled to undo the rope that was tying my hands together. It hurt, rubbing and burning my skin, but after a lot of work it became looser. Then finally I was able to slip my hands out. That was the advantage of being so small. It was extremely easy to squeeze out of things.

As I snuck up the stairs, being careful not to make the steps squeak, all I could think about was acting like a spy. I could remember going as one of Charlie's Angels for Halloween. It was Brooke's idea of course. She made the costume and everything, telling me It would look hot. Not that I was a good spy anyway. Especially now as I tried to open the door and sneak out. I didn't look at all like a spy. I was wearing an old pair of grey sweatpants that have American Eagle written in navy down the side, my large black winter coat and my Chase Dreams Chase Boys Chase Dreamy Boys tank that Brooke had given me peaking out from underneath. My long black hair was in a messy bun and I was currently barefoot. Some spy huh?

The hallway was dingy just as the basement had been and I could spot an air vent in the corner. I could sneak out through there, didn't people in movies do it all the time? As I climbed in I realized how wrong I was. First of all it makes a lot of noise. Secondly it is hard to get into with a large jacket and last but not least it is impossible to find your way out.

When I finally found an opening and got out all I could do was run. I tripped to many times though.

"Oh honey it's in the genes," my mom had said when she first saw me trip up the stairs.

I had smiled then, loving that we had something in common, now though I was cursing it. My arms had some small scrapes from branches that had crept up my sleeves and my face had an even larger one from my eyebrow to my lips. Then as the stars began to fade and the sun began to raise it started to snow.

I sat down to exhausted to go any further and whispered to my self, "Merry Christmas, Rie," then passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I finally woke up I didn't feel the cold snow or the branches poking at me. It was actually pretty warm. Wait where was I?

As I looked around I saw everyone. My parents, Grandma Karen, Keith, Uncle Luke, Auntie Brooke, little Rebecca, my two year old cousin, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, practically everyone I cared about.

"Rie your up," Grandma Karen exclaimed extremely happy.

"Ya, where am I," I asked her groggily.

"You're in the hospable," Rebecca laughed clapping her hands.

"Becca honey that is not something to clap about," Brooke scolded her daughter. "I'm very happy you are O.K. though Riley," she added looking over at me.

"What happened," I asked about as confused as ever.

"We'll they found you about twenty miles away from the rest stop," my mom started.

"You were in the woods passed out and pretty scratched up. Then they brought you here," my dad finished.

Suddenly I remembered why I was in the woods in the first place. "Did they get him," I practically screamed.

"Calm down Rie. Did they get who," Uncle Luke said.

"Bear, did they get Bear," I asked hurriedly.

"No, not yet," my dad answered, seeming a little worried.

"They'll get his sorry soon Rie," Keith told me.

"Keith," Karen warned.

"Sorry. I mean they will get his sorry but soon Rie," Keith corrected.

"Keith," Karen scolded again.

"What," Keith asked defensively.

Everyone laughed at this. It felt good to laugh and be surrounded by friends and family.

We spent the rest of that Christmas laughing and talking at Grandma Karen's, well after they let me out of the hospital. My dad said we could save the talking to the police until after Christmas. It was great, hanging by the fire, eating Grandma's Christmas cookies, opening presents (which consisted of tons of clothes from Auntie Brooke, books from Uncle Luke, music from Peyton and a very worn out Bracelet from my parents who said that the story behind it was for another time).

The next day Keith and I went for a walk to the rivercourt, like we would any other day. It would make me happy, to go on the walk, and him happy to play at the rivercourt. We were close, almost at the rivercourt actually.

"It must have scared the hell out of you," Keith said, more as a comment then as a question.

"Ya it did," I answered nonchalant.

"I mean especially because you are such a big wuss," he added.

"Am not," I defended, playfully hitting him.

"You so are," he laughed, swatting back. "What did he look like anyway," Keith asked, changing his tone from kidding to serious.

"Like that," I said pointing; now staring at Bear, who was standing right in front of the rivercourt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Rie like that doesn't explain anything," Keith laughed, before following my gaze straight to Bear. "Oh, like that," he said grabbing my arm and began to run.

Bear saw us also and began to run, coming up shortly behind us.

"Over here," Keith whispered, leading the way to the secret pathway we had found when we were seven. It was hidden and no one knew about it except us. It led directly to the back door of the café, and was just ours.

We took the direct right turn onto the "hideout", so that Bear couldn't see and ran until we reached the door. We opened it quickly and escaped into the safety of the café.

"Mini golf," Keith asked almost out of breathe.

"We were just chased and you want to play golf," I practically laughed.

"Why yes Rie. You know that mini golf solves all the problems of the world," Keith laughed in return.

"Fine, but shouldn't we talk to someone, he is out there, probably coming to get us, and oh my god he's going to kill us, WE ARE GOING TO DIE," I said panicked.

"Rie calm down already, he won't be able to figure out were we went, from what you tell me he isn't that bright. Come on minigolf," he commanded leading me up the stairs.

I smiled as we reached the top of the stairs. We had set it up when we were nine, shortly after Uncle Luke had slipped up and told us about the one he had set up with my mom. Ours was definitely strange. We had an old flashing sign that used to be used at Grandma Karen's club until the R stopped flashing and it only read T IC, there were the Christmas lights that Brooke had given us, and an assortment of flashing holiday lights such as a Santa, a jack o lantern and some hearts, that Peyton had happily supplied. It might have been strange but it felt like home.

"So did you talk to her yet," I asked with a wry smile.

"No," he answered shyly.

"Keith it's in our predictions. Come on I already accomplished one of mine," I said proudly.

"Oh, I didn't realize getting kidnapped was one your list," he laughed.

"No but finding my parents is on my list, and asking out Jenny is on yours, come on it isn't that hard," I told him. "See I'll show you. I'm Keith," I said in the deepest voice I could do. "And I'm Jenny," I added in the highest pitched voice. "Jenny will you go out with me. Oh Keith of course," I finished, making kissing noises.

"Rie it isn't that easy, and you know that. Come on are you ready to lose," he asked.

"No, put I'm ready to win," I answered grabbing my golf club.

We played for what seemed like forever. It was great hanging out with Keith, so great that we lost track of time.

"Keith, Riley, are you coming down. I'm leaving," Grandma Karen yelled up the stairs.

"One more game," I pleaded.

"Fine, you two lock up O.K.," she yelled.

We played for about a half hour more, until the sky turned black and locked the front door.

We were turning to lock the back door and head out as we had done many times, until suddenly a large object blocked our way.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily," Bear sneered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ahhhhh," both Keith and I screamed.

We both ran in the opposite directions meeting up at the stairs. When we finally made it to the roof (after I tripped a couple of times of course) we locked the door.

There was a lot of banging against the door and we could hear Bear scream, "Brats open the f#&in door!"

"What should we do now," I whispered to Keith.

He pulled out his cell and desperately started searching for a signal.

"Nothing," he told me in a hushed voice.

"Me either," I said staring at my phone.

"How about we scream for help," he asked.

"Keith is anyone even down there," I said peering over the ledge. It turned out there was. Actually two people and from the looks of it they were a couple. One was a red head, tall and was not at all dressed appropriately for someone about my parent's age. The man was scrawny, with way to much jell in his hair and I could just tell he had way too much of an ego.

"Help," Keith screamed out to the couple. "There is a crazy lunatic trapping us up here," he added.

"Chris Keller can not go in there," the man said.

"Fine I will," the woman rolled her eyes and took what looked like pepper spray from her pocket.

"We locked up the front. Ya'll have to go around the back," Keith told the woman.

It only took a little while to hear the yelps of Bear as his eyes where sprayed. Then came some sounds of struggle but in the end when Keith and I decided it was fine to go out there was the woman standing triumphantly over Bear.

"There you go, hey wait you two are Scotts," the woman realized.

"Ya," I said annoyed, thinking she only knew us because my parents are famous.

"Let me guess you are Nathan and Haley's," she said pointing at me. "And you look a hell of a lot like Luke," she added pointing at Keith.

"I'm his brother," Keith informed her.

"Well I'm Rachel, and that is Chris," she told us nodding to the man who was now playing with his hair. "You've probably heard tons of stories about us," she said with a smirk.

"No," I told her a little confused.

"Well, well, so the Scott's have kept us a secret huh. They can't do that anymore," she laughed.

The police came. Bear was now locked up! Chris and Rachel took us home saying they couldn't wait to see our parents.

When we arrived Brooke answered the door.

"Hey B$," Rachel greeted.

"Hey s&#," Brooke, still shocked, said back.

"Don't forget Chris Keller," Chris said pushing his way into the house.

When we were all inside and sitting by the fire, I found out why we never heard about Chris and Rachel.

"What are you doing here," my mom sneered.

"Chris Keller just came to see his babes," Chris said winking at my mom and Brooke.

"We just wanted to see our favorite people and that was so nice of you to thank us for saving your kids," Rachel answered sarcastically.

"Well you shouldn't have come," my dad growled.

"Hey kiddies did you know miss Penelope over there had to cheat her way out of high school," Rachel told us with a grin.

"Rachel," Brooke warned.

"And Chris Keller's been with both Brooke and Haley," Chris added in.

"No you haven't," my mom yelled.

"Oh but you know you wanted to," Chris grinned at my mom.

"Oh you," my mom started.

"Loser," Rebecca finished, clapping happily from her fathers lap.

"Yes you're right," Lucas cooed to his daughter.

"Would you just stop," I yelled at them.

"Oh, it's just getting started sweetie," Rachel said cruelly. "I haven't even told you the worst of it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

An hour had passed since Brooke had ushered Chris and Rachel out the door. She was still flushed and angry, but the rest of the house had fallen under a sort of calm. It was strange; to feel calm. I hadn't felt that way for a while, having the fear of Bear at all times.

I was walking to my room, which is just past the guest room, when I heard hushed voices sneaking through the cracks in the door. I knew it was bad, but I couldn't help it. I had to listen.

"Hales we can't just take her away from everything she knows. You know that's wrong," my dad reasoned.

"But I don't want to leave her," my mom whined, as if I was some sort of toy she had to have.

"I know but it would be wrong to take her back to California. She is in the middle of her school year and look what we've done already. Just in the short time we have had her she's been kidnapped! We can't keep her when with us she's in harm," my dad told her calmly.

"So what? Do you truly think you could leave her now? It is so much different then when she was a baby! We've gotten to know her now! She's gotten to know us," my mom yelled, seeming to have forgotten that their discussion was supposed to be private.

I took that time to walk in. "Please don't leave," I cried.

"Oh Riley, we are just trying to figure out what is best for you," my dad said.

"But I don't care if I have to leave and I will not be in danger. I just need my parents," I barely got out between tears.

"Oh honey I want to be with you to but you have school and," my mom started but I cut her off.

"So, stay here. You guys can move and everything will be fine."

My mom's eyes lit up at that. "We are going to move back," she said as if she had found the answer to all the problems of the world.

"What," my dad asked, stunned.

"We are moving back," my mom repeated.

The next day my parents went out to look for a house. When they got home both of them were smiling.

"You guys already found a house," I laughed.

"Yep," my mom grinned.

"Are you going to tell me where," I asked.

"No, we are going to show you," she giggled.

We gathered into the car and they drove. It seemed like forever, the way things normally do when someone is excited for something. I was still kind of shocked that they had found a house so quickly, but my parents seemed so sure that this was right I found myself believing it to.

We pulled up into the driveway of an enormous house. O.K. not enormous compared to their house in California but coming from Grandma Karen's this place was huge.

"Do you know who used to live her," my dad asked with a smile.

"I heard a drug addict, why," I replied.

"That's where I grew up, and where you are going to," my dad said.

"That was also you're first home and that drug addict is your Grandma," my mom added.

My jaw dropped. I was going to live with my family in our first house. I was going to finally have a normal life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh it is so nice for you to stop bye. I thought I would never see you again. Oh wait that would be a good thing," Keith teased as I walked in.

"Ah my ever so lovely friend. The way you talk to me, it is just so toughing," I plopped down onto his bed.

"Well since I haven't seen you in such a long time what's up," Keith asked turning his attention for a moment to me and then back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

"I think that things are actually going back to the way they were," I nodded to myself.

"Right, the way they were. I really don't remember you living with a basketball star and a gold record artist before, oh and last night I think I saw you on an entertainment show," Keith laughed at how absurd it all was.

"Really did I look ok? Oh please tell me they weren't putting me on like the worst dressed list," I worried, so many years of growing up with Brooke rubbing off on me.

"You looked fine," Keith waved off, knowing very well that if he said anything mean I would hurt him.

"What I meant anyway before I lost my train of thought was that there are no more psychos after me, and well things aren't as hectic," I told him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Things were really crazy," he laughed.

"It was all worth it though. I have my family now," I smiled. Things really were better. I never knew how much family dinners, or sitting down with my mom doing homework would mean to me. Of course it wasn't like I didn't have a family before, it was just special when that family was all yours.

"So what ya doing," I sang walking over to the computer, my mind already drifting off. "Oh Jenny, give me a turn," I whined pushing the wheeled chair he was sitting in.

"Riley, ever think we might be having a private conversation here," Keith asked me.

"Deal Keith I just wanted to ask her when she's coming over tonight," I rolled my eyes, typing quickly.

**Hoops4Life:** Hey Jenny its Riley. R we still on for 2night?

**MusicLuvrJennyBabe:** Yep, 6 right?

**Hoops4Life:** Yeah, I'll let u go back 2 stupid Keith

"Ri you can't write things like that when you are on my account. Actually no calling me stupid ever," Keith told me, his pride seeming to be wounded after having me call him names to his crush.

"Whatever, Oh I was supposed to come over to ask you about dinner tonight. Everyone is coming over and apparently it would be nice to invite you also," I remembered. "Jenny will be there," I added.

"Ok, " Keith said a little too quickly.

"Bye then," I laughed, walking out of the door.

It wasn't like we would never get to see each other with these new living arraignments, just not as much as before. Part of me missed the house, the one I had so many memories in. Though the other part of me already had memories at my new house. There was the time when we were painting and Brooke and Peyton went missing for over an hour, only for us to find my new room completely redecorated (Brooke said there was no way I would be forced to live in a room that was blue and boyish), or that same night when Jenny and I had a paint fight in the attic (to brighten up the place). There was the time when my mom threw me a birthday party to make up for all the ones she missed (even though it was nowhere near my birthday), and the time my dad taught me the proper way to play video games. Everything was so new, yet I loved it.

"I'm home," I sang walking through the door.

"How's my princess," my dad asked. It was so great how it was only around a month and I was already his princess.

"Fine daddy. Keith and Karen are coming to your fun family barbecue," I laughed of the last part.

"Ah you will see how much fun this is Ri. You will be so amazed that you'll probably want to make this an annual event," He joked.

"Don't pay attention to your father. I personally believe that any annual events at this house end horribly," my mom informed me, walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah name one time," my dad challenged.

"That annual basketball thing your dad threw. I seem to remember, Brooke turning me against you and Peyton telling Lucas that he was asking for to much mid ripping each others clothes off," my mom pointed out.

"Ew I really don't want to know things that involve any of you ripping each others clothes off," I moaned.

"Yeah and that was in high school. Things were completely different. Brooke was really drunk, and I screwed Peyton up from our relationship," my dad said.

"Again ew. You dated Peyton," I asked.

"Oh that was before I knew your mom," he told me, in a way that made it completely unimportant.

"Ok I don't want to know anymore about you guys in high school 'cause you were all really weird," I called to them, walking up the stairs to my room.

I turned on my computer to check the latest celebrity news. It had become one of those things I would do every day to make sure I wouldn't find anything on my family. Occasionally I would. It was normally something ridiculous, like people talking like they new everything about our lives, when in truth they had it all wrong, or something to do with clothes. I've even seen rumors about who I'm dating. Ha me dating! Sometimes I'm not really sure they understand that I'm only thirteen.

Suddenly an IM popped on to my screen.

**JTheHeartBreaker: **Hey Rie guess whose moving back to Tree Hill!

**SweetRileyBaby: **Really? I am so excited!

**JTheHeartBreaker: **Yeah the rents found a home and decided that it would be good to live around all their friends.

**SweetRileyBaby: **Is the news out or am I not aloud to tell yet?

**JTheHeartBreaker: **If it wasn't out would I tell you little miss blabber mouth

**SweetRileyBaby: **Oh snap! Well g2g tell everyone:)

**JTheHeartBreaker: **Bye, bye my sweet Rie

**SweetRileyBaby: **See ya later J the gaiter

This would be great! We could go back to being the fantastic four as uncle Luke loved to call us. We used to be inseparable until Jay moved away. Things just kept getting better. Now on top of having my family, I would have all of my friends.

"Jay and his parents are moving back," I screamed down the stair, shortly before stomping my way down.

"Oh I haven't seen Bevin in forever," Brooke squealed from the kitchen. I hadn't even heard her walk in. Whatever.

"Jay," my mom questioned.

"Oh you haven't heard about Jay yet," Brooke fake gasped.

"We are just friends Brooke," I told her for the hundredth time.

"Wink, wink," Brooke said.

"Wait whose Jay," my mom repeated.

"Jay is Bevin and Skillz son, slash part of the fantastic four, slash your daughters boyfriend," Brooke informed her.

"He's not my boyfriend," I yelled.

"Wait the fantastic four," my mom asked, completely out of the loop.

"Riley, Keith, Jenny and Jay. I swear since they were toddlers you couldn't keep them apart. Oh did I tell you about the time when they all," Brooke started.

"Stop! You promised to stop telling that story," I whined.

"Oh Riley she's your mom she should know about all your funny naked little kid stories," Brooke tried to reason.

"Brooke please," I squealed.

"Riley don't you want to go help your dad outside. I mean grill stuff, it's just so interesting," Brooke lied to get me away.

"Fine," I huffed, heading towards the backyard.

I could her Brooke start the story as soon as she thought I was out of earshot. Well that was Brooke for you. I mean it wasn't that embarrassing. All that happened was that when we were three we thought it would be a good idea to take a walk by ourselves, naked. Ok so some of the neighbors were a little frightened, but we were three. We didn't know any better.

"Daddy do you need help," I asked.

"You want to learn how to grill," He said excitedly.

"Not really," I shook my head.

"Ok then do you want to watch me and pretend to be learning," he laughed.

"Great idea," I smiled.

"So what's up," he asked, trying to connect with me.

"Well, I think Jenny and I are going to do our nails, and gossip, oh I can't forget talking about boys," I put on my best girly voice.

"Um, that's interesting," my dad made out.

"Kidding dad. Do you know about a thing called sarcasm," I joked.

"Right. Well, um what was it you were yelling to them," he said, waving to the house.

"Oh, Jay and his parents are moving back," I told him. He gave me a strange look so I added, "Bevin and Skillz."

"Oh, they are still together? I always thought that relationship was strange. You see it all started with this idea your aunt Brooke had," he laughed.

"What idea," I asked. I always was trying to get lead ins on my parents relationship, and this seemed possible.

"Well her cheer leaders were all fighting over boys, so she got tem o all take part in a fantasy boy draft. She told them that if they dated any one else she would tell their deep dark secrets," he smiled.

"Did any one break it" I asked curiously.

"Brooke. Lucky for me I was your moms pick," he told me.

"Why lucky for you? Wouldn't she automatically pick her husband," I pointed out.

"Um, let's just say we weren't that friendly at the time," he said.

"Why," I continued on questioning.

"Riley, what's with the questions? Well it was during the bad time," he referred to the unspeakable time as I liked to call it. "Hey can you go get the buns," my dad asked.

"Sure daddy," I sang.

I had just gotten the bag of buns when a set of hands quickly covered my eyes.

"Guess who," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Jay," I screeched. "When you said you were moving back I assumed, like not today," I gasped till trying to get over the shock.

"I told you it would freak her out," Keith told Jay, in complete hysterics.

"Not funny," I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Riley can you believe that nerd is back," Jenny joked walking to my side.

"Ah you mean extreme hottie," Jay corrected.

"No," Jenny and I answered in unison.

"Oh, look at them all together again," uncle Luke sighed.

"Isn't it sweet," Brooke cooed.

"We are not a museum," I pointed out.

Brooke still stared saying, "Oh I am so happy to see you all together again."

"Ok we're going," I called out, heading to the front of the house. "Jay, you'll love this," I told him.

"No way you have a hoop here," he smiled.

"I bet I'm going to beat you," Keith bet.

"No way," Jay laughed, grabbing the nearest basketball.

Jenny and I sat there watching he boys play. We laughed and I felt warmth surround me. I was surrounded by my best friends, I had my family in side my house. Things were finally starting to seem normal.

_OK that's it.Don't worry though I'm starting my sequal. It will be called So This is Normal? and will e abut Riley when she is 17. Please tell me what you want tohappen and don' worry he chapters will be much longer._


End file.
